


In Which Jehan and Parnasse Announce Their Relationship

by dragonyfox



Series: Fluff Written Out of Spite [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jehan is a little shit, this is how you dont fuck up jehanparnasse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Jehan is a shit but everyone forgets and Montparnasse isn't as aloof as he likes to think he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jehan and Parnasse Announce Their Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> i just got into les mis and got pissed off at how little jehanparnasse there is. my roommate said i couldn't spite-write fluff. so, i spite-wrote fluff.

It started slowly.

Every few weeks, the Patron-Minette gang would show up at the Café Musain to heckle the Amis during a meeting. Grantaire and Courfeyrac would heckle back, and altogether it was mostly just good entertainment. There was the rare occasion that Claquesous would say something really awful, and prompt Enjolras to respond, which tended to end in either a bar fight or the Patron-Minette gang leaving for the night, just to make him stop lecturing them.

One member of the Patron-Minette gang showed up more frequently, and said the least. He would lurk at the edges of the café, sitting in the shadows and pretending to be there just for the coffee. As long as he was quiet, he was generally left alone aside from a few wary glances.

(He wasn’t there for the coffee. That’s not to say it was bad, but that wasn’t why he was I that café nearly every week. No, he was there to listen for the soft-spoken one with flowers weaved into his hair, to admire his beauty while simultaneously mourning that it was hidden behind oversized sweaters and pants with the _ugliest_ floral patterns.)

(Parnasse would never admit it, but he found Jehan’s terrible fashion sense incredibly endearing.)

Jehan knew why he was there, and knew that Montparnasse would appear silently at his shoulder on the walk home. It had taken him weeks to coax the lanky and dreadfully beautiful man into his house, and months to convince him into his bed. He had decided it was altogether worth it the first night he’d convinced the man that he wasn’t teasing, while holding him close to his chest and listening to him breathe.

(Parnasse would never stop being amazed that Jehan wanted him. him, with his blood-soaked hands and his penchant for disappearing at odd hours and failing to return for days. Jehan, darling and sweet and surprisingly terrifying Jehan wanted him.)

Jehan never let on, not even when he finally admitted to his friends that he was seeing someone. That had derailed the entirety of a meeting, and it took all of Jehan’s willpower to keep his eyes away from Parnasse’s table in the corner.

“Who is it?” Courfeyrac demanded.

“I’m not telling!” Jehan insisted. “It’s new, and we want to keep it quiet for now. I’ll introduce you when we’re good and ready.”

That hadn’t been the end of it. Courfeyrac never let it go- he asked every week, without fail, if that would be the week that they would meet Jehan’s boyfriend. Enjolras, during one of Courfeyrac’s interrogation sessions, had launched into a version of the lecture he’d given Marius about how revolution comes before love.

Grantaire hadn’t been able to help himself, and joined in: “I am agog, I am aghast, is our darling Prouvaire in love at last?”

“Don’t be obnoxious, Grantaire,” Feuilly snapped, biting back a shared grin. “Leave him alone, you’re not going to convince him to tell us by taunting him. But really, do we know him?”

Jehan sometimes wanted to strangle his friends, but he loved them, so he didn’t.

(Parnasse sometimes wanted to walk over and strangle Jehan’s friends, but would never because that would hurt his little bird, and he’d hate to do that.)

Slowly, though, the questions died down, and it became a fact of life that Jehan had a mysterious boyfriend. This fact of life only lasted a few months, though, and ended when Jehan and Parnasse were finally ready to tell both of their sets of friends.

It had been decided in advance: Parnasse would enter the Musain late, and join Jehan at his usual table with Feuilly and Bahorel. Jehan would finally be allowed to be affectionate in public, and Parnasse thought that they’d just hold hands. He took the open seat next to Jehan, as planned, and basked in the alarmed and wary looks he got from Feuilly, Bahorel, and Grantaire. He always did love to sow a little discord, and this was a perfect opportunity for it.

What Parnasse did _not_ expect, instead of Jehan taking his hand and holding it or maybe kissing him, was for Jehan to kiss him and slide into his lap, and continue talking as though nothing were amiss.

It was a rare day that Parnasse could share a shocked expression with anyone, let alone any of the Amis, and yet…

“Jehan,” Joly squeaked from their neighboring table, “what the hell?”

“Oh,” Jehan said innocently, “guys, meet my boyfriend. Parnasse, meet my friends.”

Courfeyrac choked, and Bossuet fell out of his chair. Grantaire, unsurprisingly, began to laugh. The rest of the Amis had similar reactions, though Gavroche, the sneaky child that he was, seemed to have known already, and shouted, “It took you two long enough! I was about ready to start a betting pool!”

The Patron-Minette gang, who were there by Montparnasse’s (Jehan’s) design, were trying to clear their lungs of inhaled wine. Parnasse quickly got over his own alarm at Jehan’s action, and let his shoulders shake with suppressed laughter.

“If you all are quite done,” Jehan said finally, “I’m pretty sure our chief was saying something about…?”

And like that, the immediate chaos was over. The Amis turned their attention back to Enjolras, albeit slowly and not fully. When the meeting was officially over, Jehan knew that his friends would immediately swarm his, demanding explanations. That was alright. He would be the buffer for Parnasse’s abrasiveness, though he’d probably have to suffer through eight shovel-talks regardless.

“A little warning, next time?” Parnasse murmured in his ear, once Enjolras was on a roll again.

“Maybe,” Jehan replied absently.

Parnasse huffed a laugh. “Do your friends know how much of a shit you are, little bird?”

“Yes, but they sometimes forget.” Jehan smiled. “It’s always nice to remind them. Now hush, I’m trying to listen to Enjolras.”

Parnasse quieted, and slid his arms around Jehan’s waist. It was a possessive gesture, but a gentle one, and Jehan returned the sentiment with one delicate hand placed on top of his.

(He couldn’t believe such a tiny bird would choose such a dangerous, scarred up alley cat like himself, but Jehan had. And Parnasse would treasure every moment he was able to have with him.)


End file.
